Calm Before the Storm
by White-Feather1
Summary: LOTRx over- Dawn sacrifices her life for her sisiter, and maybe finds a reason to live again. PLS R
1. Chapter 1

Calm before the storm  
  
AN: I wish I owned Legolas, but I don't. As for the rest, it would be nice. Please don't sue me, all I have are my computer, and 2 pennies. Thanks. Please read, and review. This is my first story, and I wanna know how I'm doing.  
  
The entire fellowship watched in shock as a green rip in the sky opened. Legolas barely had time to react, as a small figure fell from the middle of it. Everyone turned their attention to the figure in his arms as the mysterious opening closed without another sound.  
Gandalf, quickly coming to his senses, said "What have you caught, Legolas?"  
The young (AN: and very hot) elf, simply said, "A human female."  
"She breathes of a power that I have never felt." The wise wizard said, with a slight frown. "Let us set up camp, and tend to her."  
The rest of the group left the Elf, and quickly set up camp.  
Strider, also known as Aragorn, checked the unknown woman for injuries, but found nothing more then multiple cuts. After healing these, he told Legolas to watch the young girl.  
He started his watch thinking about what had happened since the fellowship had left Rivendell just three days earlier. The reappearance of the One Ring had shocked him as nothing else could. Now he could no longer run from his fate, as his love Arwen was always telling him not to do. It worried him, especially the appearance of this young girl. He felt no evil from her, and did not think for an instance that she was after the ring, but how were they to protect her, and the ring at the same time. He sighed. He hoped his questions would be answered soon, as he heard the moan of a feminine voice.  
"Buffy" she screamed in fear, as she looked around.  
Aragorn, and the others ran to her, but, with the speed of someone long familiar with it, looked around for escape routes, and made for the nearest tree. Not even the young Prince of Mirkwood, who was only about five paces away, could catch her.  
They crowded around the tree, and Pippin, or Peregrin, Took looked up at her in confusion, "What's going on?"  
The woman simply looked down at all of them, and with a panicked look, "Please don't hurt me any more. I just want to die in peace." At which point she looked up at the sky, "You bastards! Don't I deserve death? I hate you."  
She felt herself slip, and an arm suddenly grabbed her, "Perhaps you should stop wishing for death, and start enjoying life" A war melodious voice said in her ear.  
"How did..I thought..Huh?" she stammered, looking stupidly between the ground, and the Elf beside her, and back again.  
He simply smiled, "I've lived in trees my entire life. I simply climbed up while you were having your interesting conversation with the sky."  
"Oh"  
"Perhaps, when you two are finished of course, you can come down and perhaps get some supper into you, woman." The Ranger, smirked, "Or if you prefer I'm sure Gandalf has no issues sending it up to you."  
The girl looked down from her lofty perch. "Who the hell are you people?"  
Legolas smiled, as he watched a fire return to her eyes. "I am Legolas Greenleaf"  
She looked at him closely for the first time. "You have pointy ears."  
He chuckled, "I never noticed, but I guess your right."  
She pouted, and he felt his heart melt, and said in a soft voice, as he swept some tendrils of hair out of her face gently, "I am an elf, all of my people do." A gruff voice interrupts, "Now that we have discussed the elf's ears, would you two please come down, and get some dinner?"  
"What is your name, child?" Legolas asked, ignoring the sound of the dwarf's voice.  
"Dawn," she pauses for breath, "Dawn Summers." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
AN: I wish I owned Legolas, but I don't. As for the rest, it would be nice. Please don't sue me, all I have are my computer, and 2 pennies. Thanks. Please read, and review. This is my first story, and I wanna know how I'm doing.  
  
This is my first story so if anyone has any help please do.  
  
coffeeluver4eva- I wasn't much for writing too, but I had to try. 8)  
  
Hobbes288- I wasn't sure if this was a little over done, but I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
Trina2- I'm updating as fast as possible, between work and all. I promise to try and get at least a chapter a night. If I don't I'm sorry *shuffles feet, and looks embarrassed*  
  
Thank you all for reviewing. I was really scared to post this, but you all have given me the courage I need.  
  
And on with the story:  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I watched in silence as the Prince of Mirkwood convinced the lady to climb down. I watched with a slight smile as she clutched his hand, and he grimaced slightly from the pain of her grip. Gandalf calmly led the two back over to the fire, where Sam was cooking dinner.  
Sam gave her an encouraging smile, and handed her a plate filled with food. Her matted dark brown hair covered her face, as she accepted the dish quietly. Pippin, and Merry immediately grabbed dishes of their own, and sat down with the girl between them.  
"Well, Lady Dawn, "Gandalf smiled kindly, "Perhaps you can tell us how you came to fall out of the sky, and into our little clearing?"  
She gasped, and her eyes clouded in remembered pain, and she whispered, "I gave my life so that my world would survive. I jumped into Glory's portal, and thought that I would finally be free. I miss my sister. Power is my gift, and my curse."  
Her head turned towards Frodo, the ring bearer. "We who share power must learn that sometimes the greatest thing we can give is the one thing we hold most precious. Life."  
I watched as the little one nodded, and said, "But what if I'm too afraid to die."  
She smiled, but there was no humor behind it, "Do you, or I for that matter, really have a choice?"  
"Lady Dawn," I break in.  
She laughs, with real humor this time as her eyes clear, and we can all see how it lights up her forest green eyes, "Just Dawn. I'm not anyone special."  
I smile, "Dawn, then, I don't think we understand."  
She sighed, and smoothes down her torn dress, "It's a pretty dress, don't you think?" she paused while we all nod, "It was put on me by a psycho bitch. I was to die in this dress, as my blood brought about the end of my world. I am the Key. "She shuddered, "A ball of energy put into a teenage girl. For the longest time I thought I wasn't real, and I tried to prove it." She pulled up the sleeve to her dress, and we all notice a faint scar on her arm, "I tried to find out if there was really blood in my veins, or if it was just energy."  
Legolas makes a shocked sound, and said, "How could you? You might have died."  
She looked at him, and her eyes hold too much knowledge for one so young, "That's the point. If I'm not real, then I can't die. I had to know something was true, when my mother died."  
My thoughts were in turmoil, when I notice Merry looking rather curious. I smile as he tried to understand. I watch as he started, and stops several times, then reaches out, and pokes her.  
She looks affronted, rubs the spot, and said, "Hey, what was that for?"  
He looked at her calmly, and said, "If you were not real then we wouldn't be able to touch you, or talk to you. You seem very real to me."  
She looks shocked for a moment, and smiled, "I guess your right. I never really thought about it that way." She reaches out and hugs him. "Thank you."  
I clear my throat, "Perhaps introductions are in order. I am Strider, also known as Aragorn son of Arathorn, the hobbit that you had just hugged is Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry for short, Peregrin Took, Pippin, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, you already have been introduced to Legolas, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir of Gondor, and Gandalf the Grey." I point to each in turn.  
"Wow," she mutters, looking around at all of us, "What's a hobbit, and what are you?" she asks pointing to the dwarf.  
I simply smile as Gandalf gave her a quick lesson on dwarves, and hobbits.  
After hearing all of this, she smiled, "Well this is certainly different then my world. What are you all doing out here anyways?"  
I hesitated in telling her, and look to Gandalf. He looks long, and hard at her, and finally nodded. "This quest begins with Mr. Bilbo Baggins." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
AN: I wish I owned Legolas, but I don't. As for the rest, it would be nice. Please don't sue me, all I have are my computer, and 2 pennies. Thanks. Please read, and review. This is my first story, and I wanna know how I'm doing.  
  
This is my first story so if anyone has any help please do.  
  
Legolas' Lover19- I'm so glad you thought so. Thank you for the great support  
  
And on with the new chapter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Dawn's POV  
  
I listened as the old man told me about the ring, and Sauron, and all of that. Unfortunately I kept getting distracted by all the magic surrounding him. Hey it's not easy to focus when your feeling magic screaming at you.  
I finally looked at him, and said, "Are you a magic worker?"  
I think his first reaction was to ask me how I knew, but he thought about it, and simply said, "Yes."  
"Cool." I said with a smile, and gestured for him to continue.  
After hearing the whole story, I picked up my fork, and took a bite of the food that Sam had given to me. After chewing, and swallowing I looked at all of them, and said, "So what happens to me?"  
Aragorn thought about that for a second, and said, "We cannot take you back to Rivendell, and it is too dangerous for you to come with us all the way. We will find the nearest village and get you settled in comfortably."  
I felt my temper rise at this, and I watched as the hobbits looked at me in alarm. I guess I really shouldn't blame him for having said this, since they really don't know about my past. They didn't know that I lived on the hell mouth, and have been fighting vampires and demons for years, but it was still demeaning. I mean I might be a girl, and a little fragile looking, ok maybe a lot, but still.  
I stood up, and looked at Aragorn with my resolve face on, and said, "Someone hand me a sword."  
Boromir simply looked shocked, as Gandalf handed me his blade with a small smirk. I checked the weight, making sure I knew the sword well enough, and checking the balance. I murmured in assent when I figured it out it was sound. I looked at Aragorn, and smirked.  
"Let's dance, babe."  
He looked floored, and shook his head no, so I proceeded to attack him. I did a practice thrust to get the feel of the length, and he jumped out of the way, finally pulling his sword out. I proceeded to show him just what the sister of the slayer could do. Thank the goddess for combat training with Giles, and Buffy. Several minutes of great moves, and our battle ended with him on his back, and me standing over him with a triumphant smile.  
The rest of the group was simply watching with stunned looks on their faces, except Gandalf, who simply smiled, looking pleased.  
"I've been fighting for three years against things that would scare even you. I am in no way useless or helpless. Got the idea?" I asked, backing off, and letting the man get to his feet.  
He looked at me, and said, "It isn't your fight. Why do you wish to come?"  
I thought about this a moment, and said, "I don't believe in chance. Everything happens for a reason, and whatever brought me here," I paused staring at the sky in hatred, "brought me to you. I was sent here to help with your mission. After all, I've been fighting evil for years, and, boy, can I tell you that the ring that you're carrying, Frodo, is the most evil thing I've felt."  
Frodo nodded, with a tired look. We all went back to our meals, and I watched as the sun slowly set. I scratched at my arms, and finally noticed the cuts that Glory had given me, and shiver in the night.  
Legolas, who I know had been watching me, suddenly speaks, "For one so young, you seem like a true warrior. Who trained you?"  
"My sister, Buffy." I paused, homesickness washing through me, "She didn't like the fact, but living on the mouth of hell kinda guaranteed that I would have no choice in the matter. Learning how to kill can mean the difference between seeing the sun, or being dinner for some vamp." I suddenly jumped up, "Oh My Goddess." I shrieked, finally noticing my hair, "I look like shit."  
The others watched in mild shock as I paced back, and forth, "I need a bath, and a hairbrush, and something to wear. I can't believe it."  
Aragorn chuckled, "Leave it to a woman to think about her looks." He quickly stopped at my glare, "I can take you to a river near here to clean, and I'm sure we can get you some clothes, although they won't be proper for a woman."  
I looked down at my bare feet, "Got any shoes?"  
He smiled, but shook his head regretfully.  
Sigh, nothing is ever easy when you're a woman. 


End file.
